stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
"As the Fanboy's say, Only Link can defeat Ganon"!
""As the Fanboy's say, Only Link can defeat Ganon"!" is the 14th episode of Season Five and the 74th and penultimate episode of Stupid Mario Brothers. Description Mario continues to train under Merlin and reflects back on the past in order to win the future. Synopsis In his room, Waluigi suddenly awakens again and bursts into song, singing and dancing to "December, 1963" by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons. However, after finishing the song, he passes out again. Meanwhile, Mario is meditating, still undergoing his wizardry training in the Lost Woods, recalling what Professor Oak said about Link being the only one who can defeat Ganon. He then remembers seeing the resurrected Link for the last time before he left for Hyrule. Merlin is impressed by the amount of progress Mario is making. He is able to detect things from far distances and approximate the distance from which they are from him, saying he has no time to fail. Brock and Gary return to the base, meeting with Luigi as Mario instructed them. They tell him that Mario found the Master Sword and has to learn how to "pull the sword". Brock informs Luigi that Link is trapped in the Dark Realm and asks him what they have missed. The plumber in green sends them to the western border to meet with Ness, who will fill them in, and to tell Ness to meet with him in 30 minutes. Then Brock and Gary leave to do so. Later, Zubashi and Gangles return from Taco Bell to meet with Nox Decious. Gangles feels sick, but Zubashi says they are good. Decious informs them it is finally time for war and tells them to ready their troops. The duo go to do so and an irritated Decious groans that it is going to be a long day. Ryu and Ken are injured in the house and Luigi tells them there is no way that they can fight. Ryu apologizes to him, telling them that the top ninjas came out of nowhere when they attacked them. Ken realizes they will have to rely entirely on their pirates, even though Morgan is still sound asleep. Ryu asks Luigi about Wario, whom Luigi says they have received no word from and should assume he isn't coming back. Ryu and Ken offer to fight anyway, willing to die if they have to; but Luigi orders them to stay where they are, not wanting to lose anyone else. The Darkness recalls his confrontation with Mr. L, remembering how Decious was so ambivalent towards his threats. Back at his base, the Darkness is met by the General, who informs him that the ninjas are on their way for the attack. The Darkness is glad they can get this over with and the General asks for his orders. The Darkness pauses, then instructs the General to go home, issuing him an "honorable discharge". At first, he is confused, but the Darkness reminds him of his family and dismisses him. General respectfully obeys the Darkness' orders and heads off. The Darkness declares it is time for war and Decious' death. Later, Ness meets with Luigi, telling him that the ninjas are coming from the west as he had predicted. Luigi instructs Ness to tell the pirates to get in formation for battle. He asks about Morgan, to which Luigi replies they still have to wait for the expert that the Darkness sent for. Then Ness leaves to prepare for battle. Wario is bumming around in the city, when he spots a ninja hiding in an alleyway. Wario pursues the ninja when he runs from him and catches him. He informs Wario that he came to find him and tells him that two of the Mushroom Force's fighters are injured while two won't wake up and that Wario is too stupid to realize what is at stake. The ninja says that everyone Wario cares about will die as Ganon plans to merge the Real World with the Dark Realm. Wario is shocked by this and the ninja tells him of the terrors that there will be now that Wario has abandoned his friends. Wario promptly kills the ninja, bravely telling him he will never abandon his friends and heads off. TRANSCRIPT: EPISODE LXXIV Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Merlin / Darkness / Zubashi * Chris Muller as Luigi (Mr. L) / Nox Decious * Matt Provencal as Wario / Captain Morgan * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Austin Stevenson as Brock / Master Gangles * Julian Petruzzelli as Gary Oak * Kevin Chamberlain as General * Tim Muller as Ness * Christian Arista as Ryu * Eric Porter as Ken Masters / Ninja * Daen Olson as Professor Oak * Kent Melville as Link Locations * Mario's House * Lost Woods * The Mushroom Force's Base * The Bay of Darkness' Base * The Legion of Villains' Base Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations * General is dismissed by the Darkness, thus leaving the Mushroom Force and the Bay of Darkness. * Ryu and Ken are declared incapable of fighting. * The Ninja War begins officially. * Brock and Gary rejoin the war. * Wario prepares to rejoin the war. * At the "Please Subscribe" ending of the episode, it is revealed Ash is back home in Kanto. * Ganon's plan is officially revealed. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * Excluding numerous privatized and removed videos, this is Richalvarez's 500th video uploaded to YouTube. Goofs * When Brock and Gary leave, laughter can be heard in the background. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 74 Category:Season Five